Dear Agony
by Lil Mexican
Summary: What happens after Silena dies in Clarisse's arms? In death will her one and only love understand her, or will she be pushed away?


**Dear Agony**

**Summary: What happens after Silena dies in Clarisse's arms? In death will her onle and only love understand her, or will she be pushed away?**

**During TLO**

**I have nothing left to give,**

**I have found the perfect end**

"You were the spy." I herd someone speak to my left. slowly, I nodded.

"Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me." I whispered out.

Clarisse turned and scowled at her cabinmates. "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!"

"Forgive me." Silena

**You were made to make it hurt,**

**Disappear into the dirt**

breathed out.

"You're not dying," Clarisse insisted looking down at me. I tried to smile, the pain was too much. She was such a good friend.

"Charlie . . ." Silena whispered out. She could hold on no more, her vision dimmed and her voice cracked once more. "See Charlie . . ."

**Carry me to heaven's arms**

**Light the way and let me go,**

**Take the time to take my breath**

**I will end where I began,**

I felt the world close around me, my eyes darkened and the pain melted away; far away.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. But I started to see. A light, a dim light. It was warm agenst me, it was so pure.

"Silena" I herd someone call my name. The voice was low; it held love.

"Charles..." I whispered. My voice was back, the light began to burn. I closed my eyes and found it still piercing through. Silena shot up, taking in gasping breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

"Shh, shh. It's ok now, everything is fine." Charlie whispered. Silena looked up from the floor and met deep brown eyes.

"Charlie... Oh Charlie i'm so sorry." Silena chocked out; new tears streaming from her face.

"It's my fault! All my fault." She sobbed

"Charles, I was the spy! He said he wouldn't hurt you he said..." Silena trailed off as more tears continued to flow.

**And I will find the enemy within,**

**Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**

"I know Silena I know, It's ok. I told you, Everything's fine." Charlie whispered as he wrapped his arms around the girls still sobbing form. The couple stood still after Silena had stopped crying. A small smile graced her lips as she hugged Charlie back. Slowly, she pulled away to look into his warm eyes.

"Silena" Charlie asked after a few moments.

"Y-yes" She whispered nervously.

"What's happening out there?" He continued. A pained look crossed Silena's face. Looking away she spoke.

"Nothing good, nothing good at all."

**Dear Agony,**

**Just let go of me.**

**Suffer slowly,**

**Is this the way it's got to be?**

**Dear Agony**

Charlie smiled sadly in understanding.

"We did our part Silena, right now the only thing we can do is hope." He whispered looking up at the high ceiling in the Underworld; as if he hoped to see right through.

**Suddenly**

**The lights go out,**

**Let forever**

**Drag me down.**

**I will fight for one last breath,**

**I will fight until the end.**

**And I will find the enemy within,**

**Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin.**

Silena followed his gaze. She too hoped, nothing good ever comes out of war. Silena then looked down, Sunlight seemed to be coming from everywhere; trees stood high in the endless hills of grass and houses. Charlie caught her looking and smiled.

"Welcome to Elysium"

**Dear Agony,**

**Just let go of me.**

**Suffer slowly,**

**Is this the way it's got to be?**

**Don't bury me,**

**Faceless enemy,**

**I'm so sorry**

**Is this the way it's gotta be?**

**Dear Agony...**

Silena knew she shouldn't be here. She was a traitor. Why was she put in Elysium? She didn't deserve it; she wasn't worthy of it. Charlie seemed to read her mind because he gently stoked her long hai and whispered into her ear.

"Because it was out of love, not fear."

**Leave me alone**

**God let me go**

**I'm blue and cold**

**Black sky will burn**

**Love pull me down**

**Hate lift me up**

**Just turn around**

**There's nothing left**

**Somewhere far beyond this world**

**I feel nothing anymore**

Tears weld up in Silena's eyes once again. She was happy; so happy.

"Come on Silena" Charlie said standing up, offering her a hand.

"I'll give you the grand tour." He spoke with a smile. From the grass Silena grabbed his extended hand and rose to her feet. His eyes grew warmer as she stared at him. He pulled her forward and hugged her tight.

She was warm, even in death she could make him feel warm.

**Dear Agony**

**Just let go of me**

**Suffer slowly**

**Is this the way it's got to be?**

**Don't bury me**

**Faceless enemy**

**I'm so sorry**

**Is this the way it's gotta be?**

**Dear Agony**

****I feel nothing anymore****

Slowly, Charlie tilted her head back and looked into her bright blue eyes.

She was all he ever needed.

**Hey guys I just wanted to write a quick song fic so my plot bunny would leave me alone... And yes, yes i'm working on my other stories...**

**Tell me what you think, AKA REVIEW!**

**R&R!**


End file.
